This project will look for potential markers that may determine salt- sensitivity and human hypertension. These markers may identify persons at risk to develop hypertension, a better understanding of the pathophysiology of this leading cause of morbidity and mortality in this country, especially in the Black community; and potentially lead to therapeutic strategies to better treat or prevent this disease. To date, 113 participants have completed the study, 28 in the past year. In all, 230 participants have been screened but most were ineligible due to height/weight restrictions and need for anihypertensive medications.